


Vain and Heartless

by xxJillianElizabethxx



Category: Mary Poppins (1964), Mary Poppins - All Media Types, Mary Poppins - P. L. Travers, Mary Poppins - Sherman/Stiles/Drew/Fellowes
Genre: A Gentleman's Guide to Love and Murder - Freeform, F/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 09:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxJillianElizabethxx/pseuds/xxJillianElizabethxx
Summary: "You are vain and you're heartless...you're deceitful, you're delectable..."A little Mary/Bert one-shot based off the song "Sibella" from A Gentleman's Guide to Love and Murder.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You may recognize this story from Fanfiction.net, but this is a different version than that one. I just don't want to edit it on there because it marks an important shift in my writing.

_He was smart  
_ _She was pretty_

_He was caring  
She was vain_

_He was a bachelor  
She was a bride_

_He was reserved  
She was scandalous_

_He was wealthy  
and now, so was She_

"Darling, could you lace my corset for me?"

It was a simple question, one she had asked him many a time, but it never failed to drive him mad.

With chills down his spine, a feeling ever present when he heard her voice, the man ignored the instructions, instead seizing the opportunity to wrap his strong arms around her slim waist. That would enough support for garment, would it not?

"Why do you tempt me so?" Bert breathed, more as a thought he lost hold of, rather than a question.

"I haven't the faintest idea what you are talking about." came her reply as she turned with a coquettish grin, still in his arms; She was the picture of grace.

"'Ey! Don’t do this to me." there was an edge to his tone, but he couldn't hide the lopsided smile spreading across his face.

His eyes were drinking her in. He was mesmerized by every bit of her curves, the slenderness of her limbs, her icy yet inviting visage - everything. He couldn't get enough of the woman standing before him. Her face began to soften as she noticed him staring. Bert felt a blush creep onto his face. She looked at him as if to tell him to say what was on his mind, because she knew it had to be something about her. After all, she would never deny flattery.

"Do you know what I see when I look at you?” he began, his voice soft and alluring. She inquisitively raised an eyebrow to signal her curiosity.

“I see your perfect little nose which could never properly be captured in one of my drawings, and those luscious cherry red lips just daring me to kiss them.”

She closed her eyes and let the corners of her mouth turn up, ever so slightly; she could never admit just how much of an effect he had on her. After a moment of salacious silence, she opened her eyes. He continued.

"I see two impossibly crystal blue eyes, though clouded with secrets...sorrows.”

His words pierced her soul. Just as he looked as though he would continue, she ever so softly brought his lips to hers. She stayed but long enough for him to be hazed by her taste before she pulled away, taunting him until their eyes met again.

"And, do you know what I see?"

There it was again, that voice that could push any man over the edge. A blush returned to Bert’s face, him fearing where such a question could be headed.

"A man too desperate to deserve such a lovely woman? A man you know would do anything for you? Surely, you see the fate of a man who has had the misfortune to spend his life caught in you sway."

She let out an elegant giggle, melodic and laced with sin before pulling Bert in for another kiss that was as passionate as it was quick.

"I see a man who has had the misfortune to believe I don't love him."

"But he's not the man you married." Bert reasoned. He hated to think of her lying with anyone but himself. Nevertheless, he felt guilty for their interactions, knowing she didn’t belong to him. The woman lay a soft hand to his cheek, picking up on the turmoil happening in this thoughts. She placed a few kiss on his jaw, hoping to calm him.

"Though," she coyly began, "I do still think a wife who meets her obligations should be allowed to have her fun."

Perhaps it was smart of Bert to not lace her corset.


End file.
